User blog:Swimswimfruit/Retreat...
It's been an hour since the Espadas and Mugens had to retreat from the island...No sign of Marimo, and no sign from Magnus either. Mugen: FUUUCK! *He screams at the top of his lungs, as he is facing the flaming island that is gruadually getting lost in the horizon* Marcus and Crow stand behind him, barely containing their anger, but keeping the man in check...He's the most prone to do something stupid, either way. Ray: Damn it all... How could this happen? Magnus lost...So brutally. Hermes: This sort of thign hasn't happened since the whole farcade with Sher... Nww: *Smashing a table in pieces with his fist, as he swings it down* Let's hope we don't lost another nakama to that freak. Sher: Still...To think that Owari was capable of such things... In a way, it means that Magnus would have been capable of those things, under the required circumstances. Ihos: I don't know... We met the guy not so long ago, yet we've been through a lot with you people...I think all of us would have bet their lives on his kindness... Stilo: As we, along with the Onis and the Mafias, did, when facing Sher. Everyone keeps talking, trying to distract themselves from the harsh reality...Especially the Mugens are all on the verge of breakdown, having lost Yusei too. They are waiting for Magnus to wake up...But no good. He stays in the comatose state, even after they reach the island they were stationed. Socrates almost vomits, upon seing his cousin in such a bad state, and it literally took Marcus, Mugen, Ihos and Sher to stop George from even taking a look at him... Using basic medicine methods, accelerated by some chemicals and other substances that Mugen spawned, all the members of the alliance start healing up... ---- It's been a full day, and Mugen has been working nonstop. With the help of medical equipment that they didn't have on the ship, and with the aide of the best of the island's doctors, they finally stabilze Magnus. The man rests for another full day, before he wakes up. Cold sweat runs his whole body, as he realises what happened...He can only fear of what happened after his defeat. He remains silent, and with an empy look on his face. Magnus: What...have I done? The first one to walk in on him, coincidentially, is Muramasa. Muramasa: Oh... You woke up!? HEY GUYS, HE'S AWAKE! One by one,everyone enters the room...They all have sadness and regret in their eyes, and with effort, they narrate everything that happened after he passed out...They even got what happened, when Owair went Soul Burst, because of Herme's enchanced vision...However, after that, the island was too far away to actually understand what happened. Magnus: So...Yusei dies and Marimo is put through hell...All because of my weakness? Suddenly, and out of nowhere, Magnus gets punched in the face, sending him crashing on the wall. Mugen: KEEP THAT ATTITUDE UP, AND I'LL KILL YOU! MAGNUS! Magnus looks at shock at the young man... So many things happened to him, that made him act so rash and vile against him...Yet he completly understands it...He feels so bad, he almost...wants to be treated that way. Crow: Hey, how about you calm down! Some of the Mugens hold him back, while Marcus and Socrates help Magnus stand up. No one really knows what to say...The atmosphere is cold and silent... The one that breaks the ice is George, the captain's father, who just walked in the room. He closes up on Jason, and just tells him he's glad he survived. He also tells him that Mugen, even though he reacted that way, is the one that saved him from certain death. Magnus remains silent... Magnus: Thank you...Mugen. Marcus. Socrates. My dear Espadas and Mugens. Magnus simply picks up his swords, that Serena picked up and made sure were safe, places them on his hips, and walks out of the door. We see Magnus, in the middle of the forest, around the area where he faced Rinsho's test. All he's doing is crying and screaming his lungs out, while cutting and bashing anything that comes his way... ---- Inside his dark room ,he moves another pair of strings. Fate is happy. Fate: Bravo, Owari. A clear win. I didn't even need to toy with your destiny. Well...you did take your chances back then...I guess you do trust me. We go back to the fight, right as Marimo swings his sword at Owari, and misses, much to Magnus' and Marimo's suprise. Fate: Yes...I do have your back. But I cannot always get you out of everything...My dear devil. No...I'll only help you until that cursed Magnus is out of the way...Then, your existance, too, will be erased from the word. ---- We see a man walking, in the middle of a wasteland...We only see his back, covered by a long piece of cloth. The powerfull winds around him are creating a sandstorm, but he's protected by his mantle and hoodie. Suddenly, we see the bottom half of his face. Man: C'mon. This is getting annoying. With those words, the sandstorm stops instantly, and the winds calm down. He then proceeds to walk, taking his time to reach his destination. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts